Dulce Enfermedad
by mikoblue
Summary: Era un hecho indiscutible en todo Fiore que Lucy amaba a Natsu, pero cuando este sonriente le pregunta si quiere ser la madre de sus hijos y días después aparece en su cama hablando de su primera vez, Lucy se da cuenta que se ha perdido parte la parte importante de la historia... si tan solo pudiera recordar.


Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

-DULCE ENFERMEDAD-

Hoy era su cumpleaños y mientras en el gremio había una gran celebración incluyendo a prácticamente todos los habitantes de Magnolia, Natsu sabía que lo de festejarlo era una pobre excusa, la verdad es que todos tenían semanas deseando una buena fiesta. Todo parecía ir bien, la comida y la bebida serían suficientes para dar de comer a media Fiore por una semana, el ambiente era alegre y despreocupado, sin embargo la que ausencia de Lucy llamó la atención de todo mundo, incluyéndolo. Pero antes de que el tomara la iniciativa de buscarla por su cuenta, una Erza excesivamente violeta le sugirió –sin opción a negarse o la muerte- que fuera a buscarla, extrañamente todos en el gremio parecían igual de interesados en que el festejado se marchara de la fiesta. Natsu se detuvo cuando finalmente llegó al frente de la casa de su amiga, la verdad es que no le molestaba mucho ser quien fuera a buscarla, después de todo sin ella las fiestas no eran divertidas. La extrañaba…

—Lucy— murmuró Natsu en el marco de la ventana, encontrándose con la oscuridad, aparénteme la casa vacía ¿Dónde estaría Lucy? lo había estado evitando hacía varios días… desde que le pidió que fuera la madre de sus hijos… y que ella saliera corriendo… Pensándolo un poco ¿Quizás primero le debería haberle pedido que se casaran? ¿Fueran pareja? ¿Una cita, tal vez? Debería preguntarle a alguien que supiera del tema ¿Juvia?… Si, parecía una buena idea.

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando un gemido llamó su atención, se adentró en la oscuridad dándose cuenta que la casa era un desastre, la ropa de Lucy estaba esparcida por todas partes ¿Alguien la había atacado? ¿La secuestraron? Maldijo sintiendo la furia correr su cuerpo, nuevamente un suave gemido y entonces encontró con una Lucy semi-inconsciente.

—Natsu— murmuró provocando la preocupación en el Dragon slayer que la tomó entre sus brazos revisándola que no tuviera alguna herida pero solo se encontró con la humedad de su ropa — Natsu, no me siento muy bien.

—Estas ardiendo, necesitas ir al médico— dijo pero Lucy negó rápidamente, aunque al parecer el esfuerzo requirió toda su energía aumentando la preocupación.

—No es necesario, ya fui— Natsu la vio como si no le creyera a lo que Lucy sonrío levemente —Incluso tengo medicina, —se detuvo abruptamente viendo sus vacías manos como si espera encontrar algo — yo la tenía… la perdí. Lo siento.

—La buscaré— dijo encaminándose hacia la cama, ella se estremeció al sentir el frio y se acercó más a él, buscando calor. Natsu se recostó a su lado hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida pero la paz no llegó a su rostro. Las medicinas se encontraban a la entrada parecía que Lucy apenas fue capaz de entrar en la casa cuando se derrumbó.

Natsu se quedó en medio del departamento deslizando las manos por su cabello esperando que algo se le ocurriera, la casa era un desastre, por supuesto nada en comparación a la suya, pero aun así... parecía que Lucy llevaba enferma varios días y nadie se dio cuenta… ni siquiera él, sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar la culpa, ¿Qué es lo que haría? No podía dejarla sola, ella ya comenzaba a temblar por la falta de calor y no parecía que alguien fuera a extrañarlos al menos en las próximas 24 horas.

—Natsu~— llamó Lucy entre gemidos al parecer entrando y saliendo de la inconsciencia —Natsu~ por favor.

Revisó la bolsa encontrándose con todo lo que pudiera necesitar para cuidar a su amiga, respiró hondo y se encaminó a la cocina, él no era un idiota como todos creían después de todo él había criado a Happy desde que nació… y no resultó tan mal, además solo tenía que darle la medicina… y quitarle toda la ropa sudada para que no enfermara aun más.

Lucy se despertó sintiéndose mareada, había algo tibio en su espalda, un aroma familiar ¿Natsu? trató de girarse pero los brazos alrededor de su cintura se lo impidieron. Prestó atención a los detalles deseando orientarse y saber que había pasado, al final reconociendo el lugar como su habitación, su cama, parecía que aun no amanecía, pero… como es que había llegado a su casa, lo último que recordaba era haber salido del médico y caminar por las solitarias calles de Magnolia.

" _Lucy, ¿Quieres que tengamos hijos juntos? Realmente me gustaría tener hijos contigo ¡Sería Divertido!"_ de repente recordó la última conversación con Natsu, como él despreocupadamente había declarado sus intenciones frente a todo el gremio que lanzaba picaras miradas en su dirección, recordó como su corazón comenzó a Latir rápidamente ante las palabras que tanto había deseado escuchar… bueno algo así, ella preferiría un "Te amo, Lucy" pero igual estaba bien ¿No? Natsu no le pediría eso a cualquiera, ella era especial para él ¿no? Estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando sintió como todo mundo parecía atento a su respuesta, al final salió corriendo y desde entonces había sido incapaz de enfrentarse a nadie.

—Lucy~— gimoteó en su oído y ella no tuvo duda que Natsu la sujetaba, —no te muevas o te dolerá~— ¿Dolerá? ¿Qué se supone que le dolería?

— ¿N-Natsu…De que estás hablando?— preguntó Lucy sintiéndose repentinamente tensa ante la situación desconocida.

—Primera vezzzz~— continuó adormilado.

Lucy sintió que repentinamente hacía mucho calor ¿o era ella? Decidiendo que tenía que levantarse inmediatamente y alejarse, pero cuando apartó la colcha sintió como la poca energía que tenía la abandonaba rápidamente al ver la escaza ropa que vestía, una péquela camiseta de tirantes que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y unas bragas que ella no recordaba haberse puesto ¿O sí? Espera se había cambiado cuando se bañó… ¿De qué color eran las nuevas? ¿Habían sido rosas o blancas? ¡Por favor que fueran rosas! Suplicó. De repente se sentía aun más mareada.

— ¡N-N-Na-Na-Nat-ttt-Natsu!— chilló sintiendo como su lengua se trababa y el calor subía por su rostro, necesitaba una explicación ¡Y rápido!

—Si soy rápido— murmuró acercándose más a su cuello dejando un cálido suspiro y apretando más su cintura hasta que no hubo espacio entre sus cuerpos—no te dolerá mucho Lucy~

No podía ser…

Realmente no había pasado…

¿O sí?...

Acaso ella y Natsu…

Ella y Natsu….

S-su… su primera vez y…

— ¡Ni siquiera lo recuerdo! — gritó con su cara completamente roja logrando liberarse del abrazo del Dragon Slayer arrojándolo al piso — ¡Natsu idiota! ¿C-Cómo pudiste? ¡Idiota! ¡Pervertido! ¡M-mi primera! — continuó con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras pateaba a un Natsu que comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia. — ¡Debiste esperar a que me recuperara! ¡Realmente me gustaría poder recordarlo!

— ¡Lucy! ¡Ya estás bien!— gritó una vez que estuvo completamente despierto lanzándose sobre su amiga abrazándola fuertemente con su alegre sonrisa que pronto se convirtió en un gesto de preocupación —Estaba preocupado por ti, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas enferma? Yo te hubiera cuidado.

—Y-yo — el rojo en su cara aumentó —No… no me atrevía a responderte…

— ¿Responderme? — preguntó como si no entendiera, y Lucy recordó… o más bien lo que no pudo recordar además del hecho que estaba ahí de pie prácticamente desnuda frente a Natsu… aunque probablemente a estas alturas…él…él… ¡Natsu idiota!

— ¡M-mi…M-mi primera vez!— dijo con lagrimas brillando en sus ojos corriendo a la cama para cubrirse con la colcha.

—Todavía estas con eso— dijo tranquilamente sentándose en la cama mientras una avergonzada Lucy ponía distancia entre ellos ¿Cómo podía parecer tan indiferente? Se supone que era algo especial.

—Pero ni siquiera te dolió, lo hice tan rápido que apenas te diste cuenta— Lucy lo vio con incredulidad y un poco herida.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel, Natsu?— si, definitivamente estaba dolida, aunque eso de rápido… —ni siquiera esperaste mi respuesta. Aunque era un si…

— ¿Tu respuesta?

—Si… bueno, que si me gustaría… nosotros hijos…

— ¡Enserio!— sus ojos brillando y una gran sonrisa que repentinamente desapareció, Lucy pensó que nunca había visto a Natsu tan serio —Ahora que lo pienso me equivoqué. Primero era una cita ¿No?

— ¿Una cita?—preguntó sintiendo calor en sus mejillas, apretó la colcha contra su pecho sintiendo timidez, algo tonto después de lo que ya había pasado entre ellos. Natsu asintió súbitamente tímido.

—Después seriamos novios y nos casaríamos— habló de pronto recobrando el entusiasmo —y haríamos muchas cosas divertidas.

— ¿Divertidas?—preguntó Lucy, la sonrisa de Natsu perdió toda inocencia y un pícaro brillo apareció en su mirada.

Natsu movió rápidamente sus manos arrancando la colcha de las temblorosas manos de Lucy, acorralándola contra la pared, acercándose a sus suaves labios. Lucy contuvo el aliento, expectante, deseosa, tal vez no recordaba su primera vez pero conservaría este momento para siempre como su más especial primera vez, como el recuerdo más preciado de su primer beso.

Y entonces sintió los cálidos labios abriéndose contra los suyos, como se deslizaba atreves de su boca, un movimiento lento como si pidiera permiso, como si la invitara a que ambos lo hicieran juntos, y en ese momento Lucy supo que ese también era el primer beso de Natsu. El beso aumentó de intensidad sus manos exploraron el cuerpo del otro, buscando la unidad, la satisfacción.

—Sabes dulce— dijo Natsu sin dejar de mirar sus labios —y eres cálida, me gusta mucho.

—T-también a mi me gus…— se detuvo pensando que este tal vez no era el momento que había imaginado, no estaba usando el hermoso vestido que compró el día anterior, de hecho prácticamente no estaba usando nada, su cabello era un desastre, pero este era el momento, lo sabía. Lucy tomó aire y habló— Natsu realmente me gustaría que tu y yo tuviéramos hijos, porque te amo, Natsu.

—También yo…— tartamudeó con un pequeño sonrojo y una desconocida timidez que jamás nadie asociaría con Natsu Dragneel —pues eso… Te amo, Lucy— ambos incapaces de apartar la mirada, sus sentimientos correspondidos y con el corazón latiendo rápidamente fueron incapaces de resistir sus impulsos nuevamente acercaron sus cuerpos, sus labios y se entregaron a sus deseos.

Ambos se dejaron caer en la cama, jadeantes pero con la sonrisa en sus labios y sus manos entrelazadas, sin saber que hacer pero aun así sintiendo que en este momento todo era perfecto. Durante mucho tiempo habían compartido buenos y malos momentos, se conocían mutuamente amando sus virtudes y aceptando sus defectos.

—Aunque tal vez tengamos hijos antes de casarnos— dijo súbitamente Lucy sintiendo vergüenza aunque no arrepentimiento, no con Natsu, si tan solo pudiera recordar sería realmente genial.

— ¿Antes?— preguntó Natsu confuso.

—Sí, bueno después de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros anoche, quizás… bueno a veces pasa… ya sabes somos jóvenes y sanos…

— ¿Lo que pasó anoche? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nuestros hijos?— la confusión de Natsu cada vez mayor ¿Se había perdido algo?

—Ya sabes eso…— demasiado tímida desvió la mirada como podía Natsu hacer que ella dijera esas cosas tan vergonzosas —Tu y yo… la primera vez…

— ¡Ah, eso! Vamos Lucy, era por tu bien. Después de todo si no te hubiera inyectado aun estarías delirando por la fiebre, claro que era la primera vez que inyectaba a alguien pero estaba seguro que si lo hacía rápido no te dolería mucho. —Explicó con el orgullo de un experto —Aunque sigo sin entender que tiene que ver eso con nuestros futuros hijos.

— ¡¿U-u-una inyección?! ¡T-t-tttu!— ¡Todo este tiempo él había estado hablando de una inyección! podía sentir el calor en todo el rostro. No había forma de poder medir su vergüenza que había superados todos los niveles.

— ¿En que estabas pensando, Lucy?— La burla en los ojos, claramente Natsu Dragneel no era tan idiota como todos creían y había adivinado el pervertido y muy desviado pensamiento de la rubia. — ¡Lucy eres una gran pervertida! ¡Pensaste que nosotros tuvimos…!

— ¡Natsu idiota!— gritó avergonzada antes de usar su patada especial sobre un descuidado Natsu que quedó inconsciente en la cama ante el máximo poder de ataque de la maga celestial.

— ¡Oh, Natsu como puedes hacer que piense en esas cosas! ¡Realmente eres un idiota!— chilló avergonzada, por supuesto Natsu fue incapaz de responder ya que su mente viajaba en un mundo muy lejano. — ¡Natsu idiota!

Lucy lo beso tiernamente mientras lo cubría con la colcha antes de dirigirse al baño, había sudado mucho y necesitaba estar limpia y fresca para su primera cita, vio su vestido perfectamente acomodado en su armario, la verdad se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que la casa estaba completamente ordenada, verdalmente Natsu la había cuidado, y ahora era su turno. Se convertiría en la novia más linda y tierna le entregaría su regalo de cumpleaños que permanecía guardado en el armario y haría que Natsu olvidara el pequeño y pervertido desliz de sus pensamientos…

—Lucy es una pervertida~— murmuró Natsu entre sueños. Bueno tal vez no podría hacer que lo olvidara pero sí que realmente ellos tuvieran su primera vez… y por supuesto que esa vez nunca la olvidaría.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Muy Feliz 4 de Noviembre! ¿Han disfrutado tan maravilloso día? Por mi parte puedo decir que sí. Y pues otro año y otra historia… aunque ahora me pregunto cuánto tiempo más seguiré publicando este día… por ahora soy feliz y quiero compartir este sentimiento con aquellas lindas personas que me han brindado un poco de su tiempo, espero que la historia fura de su agrado.

Esta historia está inspirada de uno de los tantos (tantos, tantos, tantos… y tantos.) momentos vergonzosos de mi vida. Y es que hace algún tiempo estaba realmente enferma (De esas veces que apenas te puedes mantener de pie) pero tenía un examen al que no podía faltar así que fui, como era de esperarse me derrumbe en algún momento del día. La verdad no puedo contar mucho de lo que pasó, porque prácticamente estaba delirando, lo que sí recuerdo (jamás lo olvidare) es al muchacho (por el que muchas niñas suspirábamos) que hacia su servicio social en la escuela pidiéndome que… bueno ustedes imaginaran lo que me pidió mientras preparaba una inyección… por supuesto no me volvía a acercar a él y aquel recuerdo se fue al baúl de las vergüenzas de donde he decidido compartirlo con ustedes, porque con un año más de vida, me siento madura (Mi madre lo negará) y ahora puedo reírme… más o menos… aun me encanta escribir historias donde los personajes se amen, se diviertan se digan cuanto se aman, porque siempre es necesario decirlo para que el amor crezca. ¿Ven? Si he madurado… un poco.

En verdad Muchas gracias por brindarle un poco de su valioso tiempo a esta historia que espero fuera de su agrado y por cierto… ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños!

 _mikoblue_


End file.
